


【赫海】镜

by Eting



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 14





	【赫海】镜

＊镜前play！  
＊黄暴预警！  
＊渣渣文笔预警！

李赫宰是名专业的编舞家，就连享誉全球的男子偶像团体SJ都曾委任过他编舞，甚至也会有国际舞团邀请他一起参与巡回演出。

这天他又是家里的练舞室专心编舞的一天，已经跳了一上午他坐在木制地板喘息着休息，身上的衣物已被汗水浸湿贴在皮肤闷的他有些难受，他脱去上身的背心打算回房间淋个浴再接下去编下一小节的舞，刚收拾好就见门口一个小脑袋瓜探头朝里面看。  
「赫呀 你编完拉？」李东海拿着一杯刚打好的草莓牛奶走了进来  
「海海 过来」李赫宰向他招了招手  
李东海一走近就被李赫宰抱个满怀，他在李东海优美的脖颈深吸一口，嗯～好久没吸海了！  
「哎呦 你身上都是汗」嘴上嫌弃着，李东海却是主动抬手环着李赫宰的脖子任他在自己的锁骨索吻。  
「宝贝...」李赫宰的手已经悄悄从上衣底下探入摸索着他美好的腰际线条，另一只手也隔着薄薄的棉裤揉捏他浑圆饱满的臀部  
「嗯？」李赫宰突然疑惑的嗯了一声，揉捏着人臀部的手也缓了下来，他明显感觉到....  
此时安静地练舞室只剩两人细微的呼吸声，但只要仔细听便能听到似乎还有阵阵非常微弱的震动声不知从哪处传来。  
李赫宰一听便明白的笑了出声，什么嘛，原本他只是想偷吻几口或是偷摸几下便放过李东海的，现在可没这么可没这么容易了喔...  
而他怀里的李东海环抱着他的手瞬间缩紧，整张小脸都要埋入他的肩颈处，面颊似乎还浮着几朵浅浅淡淡的红云。  
「我们海海下面的小嘴原来这么饥渴啊」掌握情况的李赫宰手也不客气的直接伸进李东海的棉裤，一反刚刚的力道将挺翘的臀部揉捏得变形，嘴上依然不放过已经害羞的不敢面对的李东海继续调笑着「被我们几个轮着操还不够，还需要用玩具满足自己吗？嗯？」他将李东海的棉裤连同内裤一起拉下露出雪嫩的翘臀，两只手指也不客气的探入已经湿润的后穴去寻找震动声的来源。  
「呜....赫.....」李东海害羞的低吟着，双手紧紧攀住李赫宰  
「乖 手举起来」李赫宰哄着要李东海举起双手，并顺利脱掉他已经被扯的松松垮垮的T恤。  
已经深入后穴的手指也顺利拿出深埋于李东海体内的物体---一枚湿漉漉的跳蛋。  
「海海都这样偷偷自己玩的吗？嗯？」李赫宰两根修长的手指夹着还在持续震动的跳蛋，并举到了李东海面前「看呀被你弄的这么湿了....」跳蛋上的液体有些顺着李赫宰的手指流到手腕上。  
「嗯...赫...想要....」失去了体内的快感来源，李东海的嗓音被情欲染的沙哑，见李赫宰还没有碰自己的意思，只是一脸坏笑的看向自己，他心一横，捧起李赫宰沾满自己体液的手从食指开始含入口中，接着是中指、无名指...一根根的连同指缝都细细的舔过，软嫩灵活的小舌在指间流连搔的李赫宰有些发痒，他哼笑一声按了按李东海的头又顶了顶自己的胯下，暗示意味再浓厚不过。  
李东海美目轻瞪他一眼，还是乖巧的跪了下来顺势拉下李赫宰的长裤，完全勃发的性器一下弹到了李东海脸上，李东海有些恶作剧似的用手指轻弹了一下性器的顶端惹得李赫宰倒抽一口气，一只手也伸下报复似的狠捏李东海胸前的红樱  
「哎呦！」李东海轻呼一声，又被李赫宰轻轻捏了捏脸颊说「别耍花招 快点做 哥哥等等让你舒服！」  
「哼嗯...」李东海只好扶着硕大的性器先是伸出舌尖轻舔伞状的顶端，小手顺着柱身抚到底下握住再张口含下，李赫宰的尺寸是非常可观的的，他刚含入嘴里又感到柱身又胀大几分，他抗议似白了李赫宰一眼随即顺从的认真吞吐着，另一手也熟练的把玩着下身的囊袋，敏感的部位被湿热的口腔包覆着，李赫宰舒服的哼出声并闭上眼享受，不过没多久他就受不了李东海慢条斯理的动作，他轻抓着李东海的头发，忍不住自己挺动着下身在李东海嘴里冲撞起来。  
「呜嗯...」一时无法适应的李东海发出难受的呜咽声，一不小心露出小犬齿一下轻刮在李赫宰性器喷张的经脉上，李赫宰瞬间被刺激的震栗哆嗦，李东海又一个缩紧喉咙，他终于在他喉咙深处射出一阵阵白浊液体，而李东海也被他的液体呛的满脸通红，但还是将之全数吞入仅在嘴角留下一丝暧昧的白浊液体。  
刚缓过气的李赫宰回过神就看到面前的人正伸着小舌轻舔嘴角溢出的液体，脸上的表情怎么看都性感魅惑至极，他刚泄完的欲望又在瞬间燃起。  
李赫宰一下推倒李东海并俯身上前，光裸的背部接触到冰冷的光滑木头地板李东海有些冷的颤抖了一下，抬眼看向上方罩住自己的李赫宰，他露出乖巧的一字笑，主动抬手搂着他的脖子，光裸白嫩的双腿也抬起夹着李赫宰精瘦的腰身，并满意的看着李赫宰更加深邃的眼眸还有逐渐粗重的喘息更伴随了一声「操」  
－  
「哈恩....啊....轻点...呜....轻点啊....」  
此刻李东海被按跪趴在木质地板上、全身赤裸的接受背后巨大性器的猛烈贯穿，力道大的雪嫩臀部都被拍红。  
「海海...宝贝...看看前面....」李赫宰也跪着一手按住李东海的后颈、一手使力的拍打李东海已经可怜兮兮红肿的臀部嫩肉。  
「呜呜....别...」李东海一抬起头立马呜噎一声又低了下去，他们面前是一整面的镜子墙，其实不光是正面，这房间当初就是设计来当李赫宰专属的练舞室的，所以四面墙当中有三面都被安上了整片的镜面，李东海刚刚抬头看了一眼就羞耻的受不了了，虽然现在的角度无法直接看到他们相连的下身，但他只是看到自己满面潮红带着情欲泪水被激烈性爱刺激的表情就无法继续看下去了。  
「看嘛...」李赫宰突然支起他的膝窝，将他整个人都抱了起来，本就深埋的性器一下被瞬间的力道又深深顶弄到最深处  
「嗯啊！赫...嗯...」李东海惊呼一声双手紧抓着李赫宰的手臂，他大口大口喘气，太深了...就像是整个人被李赫宰的性器钉住一样....  
李赫宰有力的一手横抱李东海两腿的膝窝，一手去握住李东海的下巴强迫他抬头看向镜面反射出的两人交媾的姿势。  
「呜....别....」李东海只能被迫看着面前淫乱的画面，镜中的自己红润着眼匡，身体全被情欲染成漂亮的玫瑰色，而被侵犯著的小穴更是呈现鲜艳的嫣红色，持续涨大的挺立性器还在不知疲倦的进出，他羞耻的流着泪摇着头，李赫宰变本加厉的将已经被自己性器肏翻的穴口用手扒开露出里面更艳红的嫩肉。  
「很漂亮的颜色啊....」李赫宰也望向镜中反射出的他们的结合处，随着自己的操弄那里也流出透明的液体一点一滴的，下方的地板都被溅湿，他不禁感叹李东海真是他们几人的尤物宝贝。  
李赫宰的腰力一向是他们当中最健壮的，就算是此刻的姿势李赫宰还是毫不费力的一下一下有力的将性器完全顶入。  
「嗯呜呜！」李东海的呻吟突然变得急促了起来，李赫宰知道他是快到了，于是他又朝镜子走近了几步，李东海被走动的挺动顶弄着终于忍不住被操射了出来，星星点点的白浊液体一下子全射到了镜子上，也遮掩了一些两人在镜中反射的身影。  
李东海轻喘着缓过气，刚软下的性器又被后穴李赫宰一下下顶弄刺激的又抬起了头，李赫宰将他放了下来，将他压在镜子上，热得发烫的胸膛压在冰凉的镜面竟让他有些舒服，还没完全缓过来李赫宰抬起他的一条腿，又从后方进入了他，李东海湿热的喘息模糊了镜面，但他还是清楚的看见了李赫宰进入自己时，自己贪婪的小穴是如何迫不及待的接纳他，而在他抽出时穴内的嫩肉又是如何不舍的紧紧攀住他的性器舍不得他的离去....  
他红着脸抬起头对上李赫宰深邃深情的目光，他忍不住微微的转身搂过李赫宰与他接吻，李赫宰放缓了进出的速度，双手捧着李东海的脸几乎是啃咬着面前软热润红的唇瓣，最后还是李东海先催促似的主动自己摇了摇腰示意李赫宰继续，李赫宰这才轻笑一声，最后在已经被吻肿的嘴唇上又舔了一口，这才抓住人的腰肢开始有力的撞击着。  
「啊嗯...赫...」李东海的双眼已经被泪水浸得湿润迷蒙，所以此时的他就算面向着镜子也无法分辨镜中的影像，他只是双手轻扶着镜面承受着后方带了的快感。  
「宝贝...里面好热好湿....」李赫宰又将他抱起，双手拖住他的臀部大力的撞击着，把李东海顶的上下起伏，他得紧紧环住李赫宰的脖子才能不让自己被顶的掉下去，他张着嘴发出破碎的呻吟，后穴的内壁被快速进出的性器摩擦的发热发烫，他觉得自己快受不住了....  
「唔！你要夹死我了！小妖精！」李赫宰一声闷哼，刚刚李东海突然紧缩一下，他迅速的又抽插了十几下低吼着射进了李东海体内  
「呜嗯！」李东海被体内滚烫精液的冲刷也刺激的射了出来，李赫宰扶着人一起坐了下来，看向镜中的人儿，虚软无力的倒在自己怀中，眼皮轻阖着，睫毛微微颤抖，白嫩的双腿还大着，洁白的小腹上、胸前甚至是脸上都布满星星点点白浊，俨然一副被操坏的样子，他拔出自己的性器，过多的精液从软烂的后穴滴滴点点落到地面上。  
他怜惜的轻吻李东海的耳尖，并悄声的说「海...我爱你」怀里的人似乎是听清了，也微微的漾起了笑容「最爱你...赫...」。


End file.
